Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial magnetic conductor and an electronic device including the artificial magnetic conductor.
Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of the wireless communication technology, various mobile communication devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and a notebook computer, are launched. Manufacturers not only devote to promoting operating functions of the mobile communication devices, but also emphasize on product appearance to attract consumers.
Most current mobile communication devices have metallic appearances (such as a metal back cover or a metal frame). However, an antenna radiation characteristic is easily affected by metal. For example, the metal back cover shields the antenna to affect the communication capability of the antenna. Therefore, when a metal back over is configured to a mobile communication device, the communication quality of the mobile communication device is easily affected.
Generally, when a smart phone or a tablet computer uses a metal back cover, a built-in antenna and the metal back cover should be spaced apart from each other with a distance (for example, greater than 5 millimeter) to ensure the radiation efficiency of the antenna. If the distance is insufficient, radiation of a reverse current generated at the metal surface would neutralize the far-field radiation of the antenna.
Consequently, the radiation efficiency of the antenna is poor. However, if the distance between the antenna and the metal back cover is sufficient, the mobile communication device becomes thick.